Royal Kryptonite
by beeish
Summary: Everyone has their weakness.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Hi there, this is my first _One Tree Hill_ story and I am not sure if it's good or not. I haven't written in AGES and I think my brain is a little rusty so if you guys could PLEASE let me know what you think. Its just a small two parter so there is one part after this.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything to do with the characters, settings or any of the elements of the television show _One Tree Hill_. Those rights belong to the amazing Mark Schwann and those lovely people at _The C.W. _******

* * *

Royal Kryptonite**

**Chapter 1**

He had tried to love her back in the way that she wanted, the way that she needed. But she had pushed him away, too afraid to trust him, to trust herself. He sat back and licked his wounds and she ran away, too scared to face the tangled web she had weaved.

She got mistaken as a cold hearted bitch for the way she acted, but she wasn't. She was just scared. Scared of giving away the only thing that was truly hers, the thing that hurt the most to break, the thing she was scared couldn't be pieced back together again.

It was an age old story; boy meets girl, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy hooks up with girl, boy has fun with her, girl's heart gets broken. She was determined not to be that girl, not again, not ever. That's what her mind told her every time she subconsciously started twisting the ring that would ordinarily occupy the blank space on her left ring finger but for the moment steadfastly appeared on her right.

Her heart willed her to call him, tell him she was wrong, that she missed him, that she ached for him, that her bed felt like the Sahara and he was the mirage of water that disappeared every time she woke up. But her brain persuaded her not to. It told her she was stronger then that, that she didn't need a male to survive. That she was special, invincible, that no one would bring her down.

No one that is except Him, he was her weakness, her kryptonite and she knew she was his. She knew he found it impossible to say no to her, that if she allowed him, he would answer her every beck and call. She was his princess, his queen and he was determined to treat her with the respect he deemed that she deserved, but he was wrong. She may be a queen but an ice one. One ready to run her kingdom into turmoil.

She had treated him so badly, scared that he might abuse the power she had given him, the power over her no one else possessed. She didn't deserve any of it, it had basically been handed to her on a platter.

She felt like a whore. Like she had sold her soul and was in cohorts with the devil. She wanted to go, to move on, to go forward with her life, to leave the past behind. But she couldn't. She couldn't accept the change; it was too drastic, too different. It felt wrong.

She had tried to talk herself out of loving him, but she couldn't. It took too much energy, energy she didn't have to spare. Energy she needed to eat, to sleep, to get up in the morning. To hold herself back from rushing back to the warm cavern of his arms, where her heart told her she belonged.

She wanted to be safe, not to be a victim or a predator, just to be safe. To be protected, to feel at home, to be the person she was, not just the one she was expected to be.

She wanted to know if he had moved on, found someone new but her heart knew he hadn't. She knew that he was waiting ever patiently for her to return to him. For her to go back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_A couple of you thought this wasPeyton/Lucas, well I dont really like Peyton and Lucas so yeah its not, dont worry. All shall be reveiled. But the guy is Lucas, I dont think I say thatso I will here.

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the characters, settings or any of the elements of the television show __One Tree Hill_. Those rights belong to the amazing Mark Schwann and those lovely people at _The C.W. _ : I don't own anything to do with the characters, settings or any of the elements of the television show . Those rights belong to the amazing Mark Schwann and those lovely people at **

* * *

Royal Kryptonite**

**Chapter 2**

He spent all his time searching, searching for someone to find the empty space she had left. No one could. There was always something wrong. It was her, it was always her. He didn't know whether to miss her like crazy or to be mad at her because she had wrecked the potential for every other relationship he could possibly entertain. She was always haunting him like she could never let go. Some days it made him smile. It brought back the hope that she would return to him.

Every time he turned a corner he thought he saw her, but it never was. His heart would stop for a few seconds before returning to its normal beat at the knowledge that once again he had been tricked and she was still 10 000 miles away.

She had been his weakness, his kryptonite. The one thing that could always break him down. He could never say no to those eyes. They would plead with him and he could feel himself wavering. He was incapacitated around him, but it didn't matter. She was his princess, his queen and he couldn't live without her.

He wanted to call her. To just hear her voice again, but he was too scared of making her cry again, she had already wasted to many tears on him and he didn't want any more to fall. He didn't want to hear the tell tale catch in her voice that he had known all to well.

She had filled their home with light and happiness. It was cliché sure. But her sunny temperament always found a way to cheer him up. A bad day at work was easily forgotten when he walked into their kitchen to see her 'cooking' as she called it while dancing around to the radio. She liked to say she was getting her cardio in while doing something more productive then staring at a wall.

He missed everything about her. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous, or the way that she wrung her hands when she really wanted to butt into a conversation but she knew she shouldn't. Or the smile she got on her face when she thought no one was watching her dance. Or the little sayings she wouldn't mutter in her sleep. The one time he knew that she was completely at rest, when nothing was stopping her from being herself.

He kept a picture on the fridge. A picture of happier times. Those nights when he couldn't sleep his eyes would catch on the smiling faces and he could stand there for an hour just thinking. Thinking of where it all went wrong. Thinking about how much he missed her. Of how empty things felt with out her there.

He had taken down most of the photos after she had left. He couldn't bear to see them smiling. To see himself smiling, knowing that he had wrecked his chance with her. That somewhere he had coddled her. That he had wrapped her too tightly in the blanket that he knew she was suffocate in.

Like many other sleepless nights he lay flat on his back playing and replaying well worn memories on the blank canvas that was his mind.

Many miles away she picked up the phone and dialed the number that she had memorized many sleepless nights ago.

"Hello" he mumbled down the line sounding half asleep, causing her eyes to tear up and her throat to catch.

"I uh..." She mumbled, not quite sure if she was ready for the words to come out.

_'Brooke?' _His mind flicked quickly back to his favourite snap shot of her, one where she was actually smiling. It couldn't be her. He hadn't heard from her is so long.

"I'm ready to come home" she stammered before letting the built up tears rush out and down her pale cheeks. She was crying so hard she almost missed hearing him say "Good".


End file.
